Lips of an Angel
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: Kiba getting calls from an ex that complicate his life slightly, especially since he's now married. KibaShika KibaHina NOW A CHAPTER FIC
1. Phone Calls

**Chapter 1: Phone Calls**

Kiba was holding his wife Hinata in his arms as they lay on their couch watching a movie. Kiba cell phone went off and his eyes widened slightly when he recognized the number. He lightly kissed his wife and got off the couch. "I need to take this."

He walked into his den and sat down at his desk answering the call. "Hey, why are you calling so late?"

"I just wanted to talk to you,"

"Shika, this isn't a really good time."

Kiba heard Shikamaru sniffing before answering. "I'm sorry."

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" Kiba asked as he slid out an old picture of them together.

"I'm fine, I just miss you."

"I miss you too, but we went our separate ways, I mean Hinata's in the other room waiting for me," Kiba paused for a moment his voice getting even quieter. "Though I have to admit, sometimes I wish she was you. That just proves that I haven't moved on…"

"I haven't moved on either Kiba."

Kiba smiled. He loved the way that Shikamaru said his name. "The way you talk still makes me weak…You make it so hard to be faithful when you call Shika."

"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me, we'd still be together."

"It's ok Shika, I played a part in it too, if it wasn't for that night then…."

"I dream of you still."

"I've dreamed of you as well and…" Kiba paused when he heard footsteps outside his den.

"Kiba?" Hinata called out.

Kiba turned to look at her. "Yeah baby?"

"How long are you gonna be?"

"I don't know, I'll be out soon," Kiba replied, smiling at her softly.

Hinata smiled back and nodded before walking away. "Ok, don't take too long."

Kiba went back to his phone call. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok, you don't think she knows do you?"

"I don't think so, but if she did it would definitely cause a fight," Kiba said looking at the wall that had a few pictures of him and Hinata together.

"Then maybe I should hang up…"

"Shika…"

"I don't want to though."

"Neither do I, but it's hard to talk to you when she's home."

"I don't know how you do it…"

"Do what?"

"Marry her without moving on from me."

Kiba felt a tear at his eye, but refused to let it fall. "Shika, I love you and you know it but we had to break up and she loves me so…"

"So you use her?"

"No, I love her, not as much as you but…"

"She's having your kid isn't she?"

Kiba bowed his head. "Yeah, she is."

"I could never give you that…"

Kiba felt his heart start to break. "I-I need to go Shikamaru."

Kiba hung up the phone and held his face in his hands. He loved Shikamaru more than anything. But they both had cheated and now he was married to Hinata because he got her pregnant. It's not like anyone knew about his relationship with Shikamaru anyways. People knew that Kiba was bi-sexual and Shikamaru was gay, but they kept their relationship a secret.

He let the tears start to fall. He knew that he needed to stop talking to Shikamaru, or else he was going to leave Hinata and he couldn't do that to her. He put the photo away and wiped away his tears, then went back to his normal life like nothing ever happened.

**

* * *

so this is now a chapter fic, i hope you'll like it, read and review**


	2. Discovered

**Chapter 2: Discovered**

Hinata looked over at her husband to see him fast asleep. She sighed quietly. He had been sneaking into his den to take random phone calls and wouldn't tell her about them. She got up and walked out of their room and into his den. The room was kind of off limits for her, something about work, but she was getting really curious as to what Kiba was doing. She was afraid that he was cheating on her.

She glanced around the room. Pictures of them together were on the walls. That was a bit comforting. She saw his phone lying in the middle of the desk and picked it up, checking the last call. The number was unfamiliar to her. She set the phone back down and noticed the edge of a picture underneath a notebook. She picked it up and gasped, it was a picture of herhusband _kissing _Shikamaru passionately. She flipped the picture over, and saw printing on the back in Kiba's handwriting. _'July 13, 2005, our 5__th__ anniversary"_

"That was only three years ago," Hinata whispered to herself. She felt a few tears sting the edges of her eyes. Kiba was with another man before he married her and never told her about it. "But who is it that's calling him, I wonder?"

She picked up the phone and called the last received call. The person picked up. "Kiba, it's nearly midnight, why are you calling me back so late?"

Hinata put her hand over her mouth and instantly hung up. Kiba was still talking to Shikamaru, which means that they could still be seeing each other. She collapsed to the floor in tears. Her husband was in love with another man.

After a couple of minutes she heard footsteps and quickly put everything back where she found them. He wiped away her tears and stood by a picture, acting like she was looking at it the whole time.

"Hinata, why aren't you in bed, you need your rest," Kiba said walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her growing stomach. "You need to be healthy for our baby."

"I know, I-I just couldn't sleep," Hinata replied. "But, I think I might be able to now..."

She left and went back to the bedroom, leaving Kiba alone in his den. Kiba glanced at his desk, wondering what his wife was doing in here. He shrugged and went back to their room. He crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Think you can sleep now?"

Hinata nodded and wouldn't look at Kiba. "You would tell me anything right?"

Kiba hesitated a moment. "Yeah, why would you ask?"

"Before we got together, who were you with?" Hinata asked turning over to look at him.

Kiba froze slightly. "I was with this women and it didn't work out."

Hinata nodded. "Did I know her?"

Kiba shook his head. "No, she was from another village."

Hinata nodded and turned back over. Kiba was lying to her and it really upset her, but she was too shy to confront him. She shut her eyes and let sleep take hold, her mind still racing with thoughts.

* * *

**so there's chap two, I'll be making this more into even more drama later**


	3. Only Getting Tougher

**Chapter 3: Only Getting Tougher...**

Kiba awoke and glanced at the clock to see it was nearly noon. He groaned he needed to meet up with the hokage in a half hour. He turned over to see his wife was already up. He sighed and got up stretching before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

He found Hinata in the kitchen cooking. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, getting kissing her neck. "Good morning, love."

Hinata smiled faintly. "Morning Kiba."

"Why didn't you wake me? I need to meet up with the hokage soon," He said.

"I-It must have slipped my mind," Hinata said as she detached herself from Kiba.

Kiba looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said.

Kiba shrugged and went over the front room and put on his sandals and headband. He whistled for Akamaru who walked to the door. He glanced into the kitchen. "I'll be back as soon as I can ok?"

"Yeah, whatever,"

"I love you Hinata," He called out as he walked out the door. "See you soon."

He walked down the streets of Konoha and towards the hokage's tower. He glanced around and saw the Nara owned building and quickly looked away. Shikamaru managed the place now and he didn't want to remember anything that they used to do in the empty rooms. He sighed as he reached the tower. He knocked and entered when he heard Lady Tsunade's voice on the other side.

"You wanted to see me today Lady?" He said.

"Yes, Kiba I need your help with something's around the village," She said. "I know your wife is pregnant and you should stay close until she has the child. So I decided to make appoint you a position at the mission's room. You'll be paired up with Shikamaru."

Kiba heart dropped. "Lady, I couldn't do that."

"Kiba…"

The dog ninja looked down, he knew better than to protest Lady Tsunade. "I'm sorry, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow at noon," The Lady said. "Make sure to be there on time, you tend to be late sometimes."

"I'll make sure to make it."

"Good, your dismissed."

Kiba left the tower and headed back home. This was going to be a real problem. He got home and saw Hinata talking with Sakura on the couch. The two women stopped talking as soon as he came inside.

He walked over and sat next to his wife taking off his shoes and headband. "Good day Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come and visit Hinata, I had a few things to discuss with her," Sakura answered.

"That's good," Kiba said putting an arm around Hinata. "So how are you and Sasuke?"

"Good, good."

Hinata turned to Kiba. "Oh Shino called he wants you to call him back."

Kiba nodded and kissed his wife. "Thanks."

Kiba left towards his den. Sakura turned to Hinata. "He seems to love you, I don't think he's cheating Hinata."

"I wish I could be so sure of that," Hinata whispered. "He's so secretive and the fact that he didn't tell me about Shikamaru, well…"

"Maybe it's over between them and the feeling mutual. They could still be friends," Sakura said.

"Kiba had told me that they had a huge fight and they weren't even speaking anymore,"

"Well, I don't know Hinata, you won't know until you ask him," Sakura said. "Well, I need to be getting home, god being pregnant sucks."

"Tell me about it,"

The two women said their goodbyes and Sakura left. Hinata walked to Kiba's den and saw that he was working on a paper. "So how'd it go with the hokage?"

Kiba shrugged. "She put me in the mission's room so I can be closer to home."

"Well, that's good," Hinata said.

Kiba shook his head. "She put me with Shikamaru, I haven't talk to him since our fight last year."

Hinata heart fell, she knew he was lying but said noting. "Well then, you two will have some time to work things out." With that Hinata walked back to the living room.

Kiba rolled his eyes. Hinata was really moody now that she was carrying a kid. His phone went off and he glanced at the number. He sighed and picked it up, making sure his voice was low. "What now?"

"The Lady told you?"

"Yeah she did," Kiba said. "I wish she didn't pair us up though. It'll be really hard to stay faithful now."

* * *

**not the best chapter but it'll be getting alittle more interesting, especially now that Kiba and Shikamaru have to work together.**

**so tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions on how to make this story bit better don't hesitate to tell me**

**laterz**


	4. One Day

**Chapter 4: One Day…**

Kiba got dressed for his first day in the mission's room. He was still not happy about having to be paired up with Shikamaru, but he couldn't stop that. He lightly kissed his wife's forehead. She was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He left the house, leaving Akamaru behind.

He made it to the mission's room when he needed to be and found that Shikamaru was already there. He nodded towards the other ninja. "Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru gestured to the seat next to him. "Well, sit down so I can get you started."

When Kiba sat down, Shikamaru began to explain how everything worked. Once he was done with that, they waited for the ninja's that needed missions.

Kiba leaned back in his chair and addressed Shikamaru. "So, how long will I be here today? I need to be back for dinner."

Shikamaru glared at him. "You work my shift, which is from now till five this afternoon. I know that it's a long shift, but I'm sure that you can deal with it right?"

"Whatever…."

"Kiba, please don't start anything or else the Lady will kill me got it?" Shikamaru stated.

Kiba glanced out the window. "I refuse to ruin my marriage and you know it, it's bad enough that we still call each other."

Shikamaru went to say something but the door opened. He glanced over to see Sasuke stepping in. "Hello Sasuke, what do you need?"

"The Lady said that there was a mission waiting for me?" Sasuke said.

Shikamaru nodded and ruffled through the papers and pulled one out. "Yeah, you'll be escorting Princess Yuki from the Hidden Waterfall to the Hidden Sand." He handed Sasuke the paper. "She'll be waiting for you at the gates."

"Got it," Sasuke took the paper and left.

Kiba looked over at Shikamaru. "Doesn't seem too hard."

"Good cause you get the next one."

After the shift ended the two ninja's left the mission's room once their replacements came in. Kiba started to walk towards home, until Shikamaru topped him. "Hey Kiba?"

Kiba turned to look at him. "What do you need?"

"You know one day she'll find out what happened," Shikamaru said. "I'm thinking maybe you should tell her since your so in love with her."

"Shika, she will never find out what went on, that is between you and me," Kiba said as he left.

Shikamaru lit up a cigarette as he watched Kiba's retreating form. He started to walk towards his own home thinking about what he used to have, back in the days when he had Kiba to himself and no one else. He wanted to go back to those days, he really missed him and he knew that Kiba missed them as well.

Only a few weeks before they broke up, they even talked about coming out. After about seven years, they thought they were ready to finally show everyone their relationship, but then they both cheated and lied.

He loved Kiba more than anything and would do anything to have him back. "One day Kiba, one day I'll have you back."

**so there's chapter four. I know nothing special but's i've gotten really bad writer's block, so if anyone has any ideas that they wnat to share with me go ahead. laterz.**


	5. Problems at Home

**Chapter 5: Problems at Home…**

Kiba greeted his wife upon returning home. He sat down next to her and kissed her lightly. "It's good to be home."

"Did it go well?" Hinata asked.

"Besides the fact that I was paired up with that bastard, it went fine," Kiba said. "It wasn't that hard to figure out what to do."

Hinata leaned into him. "Well, that's good then."

Kiba nodded. "So what did you do today while I was gone?"

"Sakura came over again today," Hinata answered. "We were discussing…."

Just then Kiba's phone went off. He picked it up and growled when he saw that it was Shikamaru. He instantly silenced it. "I'm sorry what were you saying Hina?"

"It wasn't that important," Hinata said. "Who was that?"

Kiba shook his head as he wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. "No one of importance."

"Well someone."

"It was no one Hinata, don't worry about it."

"Kiba, why won't you tell me things?" Hinata asked. "I'd like to know what's going on."

Kiba growled and pulled away. "Hinata it wasn't important, so why can't you just drop it?"

"I just want to know."

"Hinata! All of a sudden you your so nosy!" Kiba yelled. "Just drop it!!!!"

Hinata turned away from him as a few tears fell from her eyes. "I care about you Kiba, Why can't you see that!?!" Hinata then stormed out of the room.

Kiba winced when he heard the bedroom door slam. "Fine be that way!!!"

Kiba got up and left the house, going off to Shino's. He knocked on the door and Shino opened it moments later. "Yes, Kiba?"

"Can we talk?" Kiba asked.

Shino stepped aside. "Come on in."

Kiba sat down on Shino's couch. "Hinata and I got into a fight."

Shino sat down next to Kiba. "About what?"

"She started to ask me questions like who was calling me and stuff. I told her to drop it but then we started to yell at each other," Kiba explained.

Shino nodded. "Why don't you just tell her?"

Kiba tensed up. "I-I can't"

"Why not? Are you cheating on her?"

Kiba glared at him. "No, I'm not."

"Then why can't you tell her?"

Kiba fidgeted for a moment. "If I tell you something, you promise not to tell?"

"If your going to confess to dating Shikamaru, I already know."

Kiba's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"I caught you two one day, but I just never said anything," Shino answered.

Kiba looked down. "Well, we still talk."

"And now you're paired up with him in the mission's room."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, I still love him and I think that I always will. I know that he still loves me as well. But we both cheated. He became the village whore and I wound up knocking up Hinata. But that doesn't mean that I don't love her because I love her so much."

Shino nodded. "I understand."

"You won't tell her any of this will you?" Kiba asked. "Or anything else for the matter."

"I'll just tell people how much you love Hinata," Shino said. "I promise that I won't say a word about anything else. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Make sure that you make the right decision,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see when that time comes Kiba."

* * *

**well i wonder what Shino means.....and the plot unflods alittle more. dun dun dun...... so wanyways that's chapter five, i'll probally get chapter six up tonight. laterz!!!!**


	6. Reflecting on the Shame and Guilt

****

Chapter 6: Reflecting on the Shame and Guilt

Shikamaru turned over and pulled the sheet over him, as the man he juts slept with got dressed to leave. The man left leaving Shikamaru to let the guilt and shame of what he did wash over him. He had started sleeping with random guys near the end of his relationship with Kiba. He would go out on nights that Kiba wouldn't give it up and find whoever was willing to sleep with him.

He knew that it was wrong but he couldn't help it and now every night he'd come home with a different guy. He had slept with most of the ninja's that were in his year, so multiple times. He wanted to stop and tried many times, but then he would be left with emptiness and try to fill it. Only it left him with shame and still empty inside.

He reached over and grabbed a cigarette, lighting it up as he looked out his bedroom window. He really missed Kiba's touch, but he knew that those days were gone. He sighed, he could still remember their first time at sixteen the best night of his life, but that all had to end. Now he was twenty and all alone.

He looked out towards Kiba's house; he could see it from his window and often looked at it. It was only couple blocks away. He glanced down at the streets and was surprised to see Kiba walking alone in the dark.

He got put of bed and pulled on a pair of pants before opening up the window. "Hey Kiba!"

Kiba paused and looked up. "What?'

Shikamaru motioned for him to come up. "113"

Kiba shook his head. "I need to get back home."

"Well, I need to tell you about some work-related stuff," Shikamaru called out.

"Fine."

Shikamaru shut the window and walked into the front room. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Shikamaru let Kiba in. "Take a seat."

"This isn't about work is it?" Kiba asked as he sat down.

Shikamaru shut the door and sat down next to him, putting his hair back up. "If you want it to be."

Kiba covered his nose. "God it reeks in here, what were you doing?"

Shikamaru looked away from him. "I had a guy over."

"Still sleeping around, are you?"

"Got a problem with that?'

Kiba shook his head. "It's your life."

"Kiba, is something wrong?" Shikamaru asked. "You look a little down."

"I got into a fight with Hinata earlier," Kiba answered. "She was trying to get me to tell her who was calling me."

"And?"

"I won't tell her, so she stormed off to our room and I went off to Shino's."

Shikamaru nodded as he put out his cigarette. "Maybe you should tell her, she deserves that much."

"I've already told Shino," Kiba said. "But I can't tell her, I don't want to ruin my marriage."

"Whatever."

"Shika, what we had is over, so I can't keep talking to you," Kiba said turning away. "As much as I love you, we need to stop talking, especially about the past."

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and held him close." But I can't let it go. I make a mistake Kiba, we both did. Why can't we just try again?"

"Because I'm married now!" Kiba yelled pushing Shikamaru off him. "I don't want a repeat of what happened to us! Why can't you see that! I don't want to hurt her, I love her and she's having my kid!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "We can keep it a secret just like before, she won't ever find out."

"I can't Shika, I can't"

Shikamaru bowed his head. "I love you Kiba, you know that."

Kiba reached out and grabbed one of Shikamaru's hands. The lazy one looked up at him. "If things were different, then maybe. But that times over."

Shikamaru leaned against him. "Just one more night Kiba, that's all I ask, please." He leaned up and kissed Kiba lightly. "Please Kiba…"

Shikamaru kissed Kiba again, wrapping his arms around him tightly and pulling him close. Kiba hesitated a moment before kissing back. He pulled Shikamaru even closer and deepened their kiss.

Shikamaru moaned softly and broke away gasping for air. Kiba leaned down a bit and started to nip at the other's neck, one of his hands snapping Shikamaru's hair tie and tangling his fingers in the black locks. Shikamaru gripped Kiba's back tightly and moaned again.

It had been nearly a year since Shikamaru had felt Kiba's touch and had his kisses. He felt himself slip into the moment as Kiba's hands went lower. Kiba kissed Shikamaru hard, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Kiba managed to get Shikamaru's pants unzipped and was about to slip his hand into them when his phone went off.

The two broke apart gasping for air. Kiba's eyes widened as he realized what he did. He shook his head as the guilt washed over him. He picked up his phone and noticed that it was Hinata. "I-I have to go."

* * *

**There's chapter six and look at what a bad hubby Kiba is being.....but there's a KibaShika moment for everyone.....i don't know when they'll be this close agian though......laterz.......**


	7. You Deserve to Know

**Chapter 7: You Deserve to Know…**

Kiba left Shikamaru's apartment and all but raced home. He never meant for that to happen and he knew that he should have never gone over there. His mind started to race of thoughts about how wrong that was, how wrong it was to still be in love with him.

As he reached the front door of his house, he decided that Hinata deserved to know some truth to his past. He wouldn't tell her about tonight, but he would tell her what happened with Shikamaru and why they ended so badly.

He opened the door to see Hinata curled up on the couch, tears still shining on her face. At the sound of the door opening she looked up at him. "Kiba…"

Kiba walked over and sat down next to her on the couch. Hinata sat up, pulling the blanket that she had with her. "Hinata, we need to talk."

"Kiba, where have you been?" Hinata asked.

"I've been over at Shino's talking about some things," He answered. "And I've come to a decision, I need to tell you the truth before we got married."

Hinata took his hand. "What, what happened?"

He refused to look at her and instead looked towards the fireplace, watching the flames torching the wood. "I was never with another women before you, I was with a guy for seven years and it ended badly. We both cheated and we lost contact until recently."

"So that's who you've been calling, right?" Hinata asked.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not going back, I mean I have a kid on the way and I love you."

"Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"Who was the guy you were with?"

Kiba sighed. "I was dating Shikamaru, we were engaged to be married the month we had our fallout. We were actually planning on coming out as well."

"Kiba, why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I was afraid. Mostly because I cheated on him with you and…"

"Your afraid my feeling would be hurt."

Kiba nodded again. "I'm sorry, I should of told you sooner."

Hinata wrapped her arms around Kiba and pulled his face towards hers. "It's alright, at least I know now."

Kiba gently took her face in his hands. "I love you Hinata, more than anything."

"I know Kiba, I know," She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Just promise to trust me more, and you know I won't judge you."

"I promise."

* * *

**there's chapter 7. I'm getting major writer's blcok on this story though, so I don't know when the next chap will be up. I wasn't too fond of this chap, but it was the only thing i could come up with. laterz**


	8. Time to Let you go Now

**Chapter 8: Time to Let Go**

Kiba woke up with his arms wrapped around his wife's waist. He smiled and lightly kissed his wife's forehead before getting out of bed and getting dressed. He turned around as he put on his jacket to see Hinata watching him with a thoughtful look on her face. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, laying one hand on her stomach.

"Only a few more months to go right?" Kiba asked her.

Hinata nodded. "And we'll have the most beautiful baby that this town has ever seen."

"We still need to figure out what to name the baby," Kiba said.

"I'm thinking Kellan if it's a boy and Alice if it's a girl," Hinata replied. "What do you think?"

"I like those names," He stated. "You can pick good ones."

Hinata nodded and glanced at the clock. "Ugh…You need to get to work and I need to get to my check up."

Kiba got up and kissed his wife lightly. "I'll see you when I get home from work."

Kiba left and headed towards the mission's room. He walked in and sat down at his desk, unnatural happy. He heard the click of a lighter being opened and looked to see Shikamaru lighting one up.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at him. "What are you so happy about?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that in a few months, I'll finally be a father," Kiba replied. "And I finally told Hinata about my past."

Shikamaru started to cough as he gasped. "YOU WHAT!!!"

Kiba looked out the window. "I think that maybe I can finally let go of you. Last night meant nothing to me, so I'm moving on."

Shikamaru let out a low growl and turned away from Kiba. "Yeah, have fun with that."

"Oh lighten up," Kiba snapped. "At least I made a decision."

"Whatever."

That day in the mission's room was a little slow, but Shikamaru wouldn't talk much. There were a few times when he opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it and shook his head, mumbling to himself. Kiba didn't think much of it, so when his shift ended he left for home.

When he got home, he found Hinata in the kitchen, putting some stuff away. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "How was your day sweetie?"

Hinata smiled. "It was fine how about yours?"

"Oh good, I feel a lot better now, especially after telling you the truth," Kiba replied.

"Well, that's good, I don't need you moping around."

"Oh, I won't be, I've got a beautiful wife and a kid on the way," Kiba said. "What more can I asked for?"

Hinata turned around to face him. "Nothing else I hope."

Kiba leaned in and kissed her, pushing her gently against the wall. She moaned in delight and wrapped her arms more securely around his neck. "I love you Hinata."

"I know, I love you to," She whispered back to him.

They kissed again and Kiba carried her up to their bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. He kissed her again and ran a hand under her shirt. Just as he was about to unhook her bra, his phone went off.

He growled and pulled away. He looked to see Shikamaru's number and hit ignore, before tossing the phone on his bedside table. Hinata looked over at his phone. "Who was that?"

Kiba leaned down and kissed her. "No one of importance, they can wait."

* * *

**don't worry teh story lines about to pick up some more, i can't leave Kiba with Hianta (though they are my 2nd favorite Naruto pairing) anyways i PROMISE there will be some KibaShika love coming up soon. and i'll get the next chapter up soon. laterz**


	9. Is There ANY Hope Now?

**Chapter 9: Is There ANY Hope Now?**

**WARNING: SELF-ABUSE  
**

Shikamaru nearly screamed as he threw his phone against the wall. He had been trying to call Kiba, but kept getting the voice mail. He was getting desperate now. He knew that he should just give up now, but he couldn't. He loved Kiba more than anything and it was killing him that he was losing him to that skanky wife of his. He wouldn't be surprised if that baby wasn't Kiba's.

He sighed and curled up on his couch. He'd give ANYTHING to be with Kiba again. He knew that if they tried, then they could make it work. He didn't want to give up now. He couldn't.

Shikamaru felt a tear slid from his eye, remembering what Kiba had said earlier. 'Last night meant nothing to me'

He felt even more tears begin to fall now. He was losing and the pain of it was killing him. He wanted to forget all about Kiba, he wanted to move on, but he couldn't. His body shook from the sobs now.

He was losing control. First it was just sleeping around. But now he was drinking and chain smoking. Hell he's even tried drugs. But nothing could take the pain away. Nothing. He didn't think that he could take much more of this, he just wanted to end the pain.

He looked up and saw his weapons case. Maybe there was a way to end all of this. He picked up one of his kunai and held it between his hands. Yeah there was a way to end this now.

He held it to his wrist and slid it across, gasping at the pain. It hurt, but it felt good to him. He made another cut and another, not stopping until blood pooled around him. He took his phone and sent a simple text to Kiba, before passing out from the pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kiba awoke to the sound of his phone going off. He sat up trying not to wake his wife and grabbed his phone. He opened it up and saw who the text was from and rolled his eyes as he opened it, only to be shocked by what it said.

_i couldn't take the pain i hope that your happy now fucker_

Kiba gasped. "Son of a bitch!!!"

Hinata jumped from the sound. She looked over at her husband's worried features. "Kiba, what's wrong?"

Kiba threw his phone back down and got up, grabbing his clothes. "I need to go, I'll be back soon."

* * *

**my friend gave me the idea for this chapter, since i had gotten writer's block, i don't think i like it very much though. but i think i've pretty much figired out how the rest of the story will go now. More KibaShika will be coming up though as i said it would. laterz  
**


	10. Not too Late is it?

**Chapter 10: Not Too Late is it?**

Kiba raced to Shikamaru's apartment. When they were together, Shikamaru often threatened to kill himself when they fought. He just hoped he wasn't to late to save him. He made it to Shikamaru's apartment and kicked down the door, to see Shikamaru's nearly lifeless body on the couch. He quickly picked him up and raced towards the hospital, he didn't want to lose Shikamaru, not this way.

The medical ninjas took Shikamaru from him and took him to the intensive care. He sat in the waiting room and waited, praying for him to be ok. He laid his face in his hands, he knew that this was his fault; he should of never told Shikamaru what he did earlier.

He let a tear slid down his face. Maybe he was making the wrong decision; maybe marrying Hinata wasn't what was best for him. He was torn now. He still wanted Shikamaru more than anything, but he also wanted a stable environment for himself.

He sat there for a while until he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Hinata standing there. He looked back down as she sat down next to him.

"Ino called and said that you were moping around here," Hinata said. "So what happened?"

"Shikamaru attempted suicide," Kiba answered. "And it's my fault. I told him something and I should of known that it would push him over the edge."

Hinata wrapped an arm around Kiba. "Well, there's not much you can do here, let's go home. I'm sure they'll call when he stabilizes."

Kiba nodded and they walked home together. "I feel like a complete asshole. Here I am still in contact with my ex, while married and expecting a kid. How can you trust that I won't leave?"

"I don't," Hinata stated. "If you want to leave then you can. I wouldn't stop you at all. You should follow what your heart says, no matter where it leads you."

"Hinata…."

"Kiba, let's just get home and get some more rest. You can see how he's doing in the morning ok?"

Kiba nodded and they continued their walk home. Upon getting inside, Kiba collapsed on their bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes. He was out in seconds.

Hinata followed and kissed his cheek before turning away from him. She loved Kiba but if he wanted to leave, then she couldn't stop him. Their happiness was more important than anything. So it would be wrong for her to force him to stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day broke across the village. Kiba awoke to the rays of light coming in from the window. He got up and got dressed before heading downstairs where his wife was in the kitchen making breakfast. He sat down at the table and watched her finish.

She laid a plate of pancakes in from of him and sat down across from him with her own food. She took a drink of her milk before speaking. "Ino called, she said that Shikamaru has stabilized. Maybe after you eat you should go see him."

Kiba nodded as he ate his food. "I guess I will. I need to apologize to him."

After he ate he left the house and went to go see Shikamaru. When he got to the other ninja's room, he found Ino writing on a clipboard as the other slept. She looked up at him. "Hey Kiba, let me take down a few more notes and I'll be out of your way."

He nodded and sat down next to Shikamaru's bed. Even in sleep the Nara looked miserable. Kiba felt even worse. Ino looked at Kiba. "So do you know what happened to him?"

Kiba looked at the blonde for a second before looking back towards Shikamaru. "He-he fell onto his glass table and it shattered. I got to his house and found him on the floor."

Ino nodded and jotted that down. "Well, he should be thankful to still have you as a friend."

Ino then left, shutting the hospital door behind her. "Why did you lie, Kiba?"

Kiba looked out the window. "Why did you have to go and do what you did?"

"You know why," Shikamaru said turning away from Kiba. "The man I love is married to a women and about to have a kid. Do you think I should be happy about that?"

"No, I don't expect you to be, but what you did was uncalled for," Kiba said. "How bad do you think I would feel if you did that?"

"I figured that you would be happy. You wouldn't have your ex trying to pry into your life anymore," Shikamaru said.

"Shika, listen to me," Kiba said. "I still want you, you know that. But maybe we should just stop talking once and for all. It may help you move on."

"Whatever, you don't care what happens to me," Shikamaru snapped. "You never did. I was all alone and you know that."

"Shika, I'm sorry for what I've said to you I really am," Kiba said. "But you need to stop being such a god damn asshole!"

"Why don't you just leave, huh?" Shikamaru yelled, turning to face Kiba. "Just go back to your perfect little life and leave me the fuck alone! Let me rot away, I can't stand this life anymore! I…"

Shikamaru couldn't finish as he burst into tears. His entire body shook with sobs. Kiba felt horrible and pulled Shikamaru into a hug. "I want you to get better Shikamaru, I want you to move on from me. I know there'll be someone out there for you."

"No one wants me," Shikamaru cried. "I'm all alone!"

Kiba just held the other tighter. "Shika….I-I love you, please just listen to me for once."

"No, I want you here and you know that. I can't let you go…"

Kiba felt himself give in as he leaned in and kissed Shikamaru, stopping him from saying anything else.  


* * *

**there's the new chapter. wow three in a row, i'm pretty impressed with myself. so new chap soon. laterz**


	11. There's No Turning Back Now

**Chapter 11: No Turning Back Now...  
**

A few weeks passed and Shikamaru was released from the hospital. Kiba came over a lot; he wasn't going to stop seeing Shikamaru any time soon. Since the hospital the two have been talking and becoming a lot friendlier, though no more incidents have happened yet. They both realized that Kiba only kissed Shikamaru to calm him down.

Kiba was pacing around his den trying to avoid the huge pile of paperwork for his job. He didn't want to do it. He didn't think working in the missions room would be so hard. Hinata appeared in the doorway with her arms folded cross her chest. "Kiba, why do you go out tonight with the guys? It beats just pacing around here bored out of your mind."

Kiba looked up at her. "You wouldn't mind?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I was planning on having some of the girls over here. I'm sure you don't want to listen to us gossip."

"Well, if you don't mind," Kiba said as he grabbed his keys and phone. "I'll be back later."

He kissed his wife goodbye and headed out. He got to Shino's house and together they got Shikamaru. Then they headed to the Konoha bar. They sat down at a table and talked as they drank.

"So Shikamaru, you were in the hospital?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, tripped over my table and fell threw the glass part," Shikamaru said. "And if it weren't for Kiba finding me, well…."

"What were you doing over there?" Shino asked.

"I needed some help on the paperwork and I thought Shikamaru could help me."

Shino nodded. "Oh, so how's Hinata doing, I don't get to see either of you much."

"Well, she's moody, I mean really, really moody," Kiba said. "It gets kinda annoying."

"Just think, she won't be moody once the kid is born," Shino pointed out.

"Yeah, that's good."

The trio continued to talk and laugh like they used to when they were younger. It had been quite a few years since the three of them hung out like this. They all had missed times like this. The hours passed until it hit two and the bar owners kicked them out.

"I think I'll make sure he makes it home," Kiba said pointing towards Shikamaru. "He's drunker than we are and might get too lazy to make it home."

Shino nodded. "Yeah, well I'll see you guys later. Hopefully we can all hang out like this again."

Shikamaru nodded, slurring his words slightly. "Yeah, hopefully."

They went their separate ways, Kiba practically dragging Shikamaru to his apartment. He get Shikamaru's door opened while half carrying the other ninja. He dumped Shikamaru on the couch before sitting down himself.

"I forgot how drunk you could get," Kiba said.

Shikamaru smirked. "You've forgotten a lot haven't you?"

Kiba nodded as he looked at the time. "Well, I need to get going."

Kiba went to get up when Shikamaru pulled him down. "No, stay, I don't want to be alone right now."

"Shika, i need to go."

"Please stay?" Shikamaru pouted s he wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck. "Please?"

Kiba couldn't help himself as he leaned in and captured Shikamaru's lips to his own. The way he was looking at him was irresistible. Kiba continued to kiss the other. He got up and carried Shikamaru to the bedroom, he knew that there was no turning back now.

* * *

**it's been awhile but here's chapter 11. I had writer's block agian. but i think i know how to end the story. laterz**


	12. The Aftermath

**Chapter 12: The Aftermath**

Shikamaru woke up with a major headache; he turned over and saw Kiba lying next to him in bed still asleep. He groaned and shook Kiba awake. "Kiba, Kiba wake up."

Kiba opened his eyes and when he fully realized where he was he sat up wide-eyed. "What the hell happened last night?"

Shikamaru grabbed a cigarette and lite it up. "You tell me."

Kiba groaned and looked away from the other. "I brought you home cause you were drunk and then…then we had sex."

Shikamaru blew out some smoke. "So what happens now?"

Kiba got up and picked up his clothes. "I'm leaving, that's what."

Shikamaru grabbed Kiba's arm. "We need to talk about this Kiba, we can't leave things like this."

Kiba pulled away and got dressed. "Well, I am."

"See there you go again!" Shikamaru yelled. "Just running away from every little fucking thing! Maybe we should of never started talking again!"

Kiba turned back to Shikamaru. "I can't risk this happening again, Shika. I have a wife!"

"Whom you just cheated on!" Shikamaru yelled back. "Just get the fuck out of here and don't come back!"

Kiba turned and left slamming the door behind him. Shikamaru flicked put out his cigarette and collapsed to the bed the tears he was trying to hide fell freely. They made a mistake last night and he realized that. He shut his eyes and just cried. He would never see Kiba again. They just ended whatever friendship they developed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata knew something must have happened when Kiba didn't come home at all. She had waited until three in the morning but decided to go to sleep. But when she woke up and he still wasn't home yet, she began to worry. She called around, asking if people had seen him. No one had, and she was getting really worried. She called Shino and had him come over. She needed him right now.

* * *

**i know short chpter, but i think i'm gonna end this story. just a couple more chapters after this and it will be done. laterz**


	13. The Truth That Needs to be Told

**Chapter 13: The Truth That Needs to Be Told**

Kiba sat on a park bench. It's been days since he's been home; he couldn't go back there. So he came to the park to think. He stared up at the night sky, he had just cheated on his wife with his ex-boyfriend and now he didn't know what to do. So here he sat cold and alone.

He heard a noise and looked over to see Shino walking towards him. He sat down next to him. "What's wrong Kiba?"

"I did the worst possible thing imaginable," Kiba said as he put his face in his hands. "I just cheated on Hinata with Shikamaru. And now I don't know what to do."

"You need to tell her Kiba," Shino answered. "You don't want to ruin your marriage do you?"

"I think I've pretty much fucked it up now, anything I do now will only make it worse."

"You won't know unless you try," Shino said. "You have a decision to make, salvage what's left in your marriage or leave her and go back to Shikamaru."

"I can't do that to her," Kiba said. "I love her."

"But you love him as well, you need to make up your mind."

Kiba shivered as the cold got to him. "I don't know Shino…."

"Kiba, it's getting cold out and it'll be an extremely cold day unless you figure out what you want," Shino said. "Now go home to your wife and figure something out."

Shino left leaving Kiba on the bench alone. He looked up at the winter sky one more time. "She deserves the truth."

He left the park and walked home. As he opened the door he saw Hinata on the couch sleeping with the TV on. He walked over to her and gently shook her awake. "Hinata…"

She opened her eyes and he felt his heart break He turned away so she couldn't see his face. "I need to tell you something Hinata."

Hinata got up. "What is it Kiba?"

He took a seat next to her, still not looking at her. "Your going to hate me for this and I'll understand if you never want me around again."

"Kiba what's going on?"

"Hinata, I just slept with Shikamaru and I'm so sorry. Your about to have the kid and I'm just so stressed out and…."

"I knew you were still talking to him Kiba"

Kiba looked towards her. "What?"

"Shikamaru, you were still talking with him," Hinata said. "I just wish you said something sooner because I knew something like this might happen."

"Hinata, I really sorry, I wish I could have taken it back and never talked to him," Kiba said. "I love you Hinata, but…"

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you, but what's going to happen now?"

"I'm leaving that's what," Kiba said. "I can't trust that this won't happen again. I love you, but he…."

"He's the one you chose," Hinata finished for him. "I understand, as much as it upsets me, I'll let you go."

Kiba nodded. "But what about the baby?"

"We'll work it out when the baby is born," Hinata said. "I just have one last request."

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Stay until the baby comes ok?"

Kiba nodded and kissed her forehead lightly. "I will and I'm still sorry."

"That's ok," Hinata said. "Now go call him, I'm sure he'd like to know."

Kiba nodded again and went into a different room. He called Shikamaru who picked up. "Kiba what is it?'

"I told Hinata, and I've made my decision…."

"Well, I hope you guys have your fairytale ending them."

"Shika, I chose to go back to you," Kiba said.

"But what about…"

"Hinata and I have come to an agreement and this is what we've decided on. So once the baby is born, I'll be with you again. Forever."

* * *

**There that's the last chapter. i have the epilouge typed up and i'll put it up later. lazterz**


	14. In the End

**Epilogue: In The End**

**Five years later…**

**(Kiba's P.O.V)**

"Daddy, Daddy your home!!!!"

I look around to see Desiree, my daughter, getting a piggyback ride from Shikamaru. I walk over and pick her up, she nestles herself into my chest. "How was your trip to the carnival, Princess?"

"It was fun, can we go as a family tomorrow?" Desiree asked, yawning. "All of us including mommy?"

"We'll see Desiree, now it's time for a nap ok?"

She nods and I take her to her room. She's out before her head even hits the pillow. I smile and kiss her forehead lightly before tucking her in and leaving the room.

I walk downstairs to where Shikamaru is sitting on the couch. I sit down next to him and put my arms around him. "She wasn't too much trouble was she?"

"No, she managed to win herself a prize," Shikamaru said as he snuggled into me.

"You mean you won it for her."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nope, she did it herself. So how was the mission?"

I sighed. "It was boring, the person I had to escort was a snobby little bitch, but I'm glad to be home now." I lightly kissed him. "It really is good to be home."

It's been five years since what happened between Shikamaru, Hinata and I. I'm currently living with Shikamaru at a two-bedroom apartment. My daughter lives with me and often goes to see Hinata. She's now five years old and looks just like her mother, except for the Inuzuka face marks. She also inherited my wildness and knack for truoble.

Hinata is now living with Shino who got married just last year and have a baby on the way. She has never been happier. We all remain close friends, which is good considering what I did, but she forgave me.

Sometimes I regret how things happen, we all do, but we can't change the past so we just have to live for the future.

* * *

**there it is, now this story is finally over. thanks to those few who reviewed and read this story. laterz.**


End file.
